Requiem
by Tr0llFace101
Summary: (First Fanfic :D) Maybe somethings are better left forgotten, unrecorded. But we can't help our desires for knowledge, power, love, time, joy, and anything our souls crave. Anything to make us feel... Human.
1. The Fall

**A/N: This isn't directly cannon to the main story, but takes elements from it. I love Undertale and just wanted to try out my own story for it. Not the best at it but hopefully you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Day 1(?):**

I found a spare notebook in Toriel's room while searching around, so I decided to keep a journal to keep track of what I do or where I even ended up, and maybe somebody might read this. I might even become a bestseller writer or something, like Harry Potter or Twilight! Gotta get rid of these few pages of scribbles though later. Anyways, so far since I've fallen here, the monsters seem nice and easy to get along with. Toriel found me after a particularly mean flower, name Flowey (original name, I know) almost got me killed. Lucky, Mom had found me and came to my rescue. After a while of me getting myself in bad spots, puzzles, sassy rocks, and icky vegetables, finally I'm here waiting for Mom to finish baking. Shes been so nice to me since I got here, and deserves the title Mom. I feel tired so I should probably take a nap while I wait. Hopefully I don't fall asleep too long, since I don't have an alarm on this phone...

~ i✿i ~

Definitely the best one I've had. In fact, I should sneak more later if Mom isn't looking, without getting caught maybe. So back on topic, I just woke up and writing this would pie shoved in my face, really unsanitary if anyone could see me. I realized plant in the vase was a water sausage! Wonder if they taste like vegi hot dogs? Anyways, after I finish up writing this, I should probably see how Mom is doing. I can hear her humming from the distance, so she might be in a good mood.

~ i✿i ~

Mom said when I wake up, tomorrow we could meet with the other monsters in the Ruins later after breakfast. They probably won't do much to me since Mom will be there to protect me. But honestly, the monsters didn't seem too bad, since after I talked with most of them, and a few seconds of dodging attacks, they were kind and gave me some gold coins, with a big G on them. I could probably visit the spider bake sale again later, since I didn't have enough money when I passed by it. I should go to bed now. Mom might get upset I'm still up and not resting up for tomorrow's venture. I'm so excited! Anyways, time to catch some z's. Maybe I won't have to eat vegetables again… maybe…

.

. ̴̅̈́͗̏͂̎̀̂̒̆̾́͗̏̽͆̃̃̅̋̌̇̂͛́̑̾̋̕͠͝͠ ̶̛̅̈́͆̑̀̈͊̊́̇̅̓̂̎͐̐̓̇̽̐̀̑̋̂̿͘͘͠͠͝ ̴̛̓̉͑̈́̐͌̅̐́͂͒͗̈́̀̋̑̄̃̽͗͋̅̋̀̇͌̽͘͘͠ ̴̇̔͂̋̐͆͌̾́͐̾̔̇͊̓̈́͆̈́͒̓̂̾̿͊̉͂̚͝͠͝͠͠ ̶͛̃͒́̆̍̈͋͊̇͐̏̀̍̿̒̅͂̈́̂̃̇͛͆͐̓̿̉̐͘͝͝D̴̏͂̀̐̐̋̓̉̋́̈́̊̌̃͋̐̇͒̾͆̏͐̄̍̏̈́͝͝͠͝͝ẻ̸̆̅̉͋̀͛̉́̓̓́̋͗̈́̈́̔̀͛͗̓̈̽̐̀̀͂͛̽̚͠͝T̶̛̔̈́̌̏̿̅̽̃̋̋͑̌̊͐͆̅̎̈́͐̇͌̓́͑͗͘͘̕̚͝e̵̛̐͛̓͊̒̉͛̊̆͊̄̄̃̇́̐̓̒̒̋̍͛̇̕͘̚̕͝͠͠R̸̛̛̛͒̍̀́̀͂̃͂̀͆̍̇̐̾̄̀̄̅͛́͘̕͘̚̚͝͠͠m̷̒̂̊͐̈́̐̑̌̌̆̑̔̿͐̔̏́͊͆͗͆̀̃̅̐͑͘͘͘̚͝I̸̛͊͑̑̆̅͛̊̍̊̽͐̿̽͆̀͂̏̇̂͛̇̂̄͌̅̈̉̿̈͐͝n̴̛̛̍̒͐̽͐̎̒̾͆̾̀́̋̑̄̃̉̿̇̏̓̉̈́̊̉͘̚͝͠͠A̸̐͂́͒͒̊̑́̓͆͆̐̇͊͐̈̉͑̊̍̒͑̅̇̐̓͐̕̚͘͘͝t̷͒̿̊̽̽̇̌͗͗̎̀̓̓͐̊̏̓͆̎̉̏̎̽̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝I̷̛̒͂͆̅̓̒̈́͒̓͒́̂́̿́͑͋̃̓̽́̌̅̾̊̔̈́̕͝͝͝o̶̅͊̀̃͗̏̑͌̋̉͊̾̓̈̓̓̃̉͛̌̆̈́͒́̀̒̔̊̕̚͝͠N̴̛̔̐̑̓̒͂̈̒͊͛͛̈́̇̎̔̈́̌̇͊̈́͆̏̇̍̅̌͘̕͘̚̕ ̷̂̽̾͌̄́̏̓͌͆̓͋̀́́̈́͌̊͂͛̈͌̈́̓̓̊͌̔͘͘͠͝ ̵̾̅̋͛͛͛̐̅̄̾͛͋̋̋͑̓̃̇̏̌̋̾̐̓̈́͘̕͠͝͠ ̴̛͒̓̃̈̈́̄̅͆̐̀̈́̆̒̑̂̅͋̐́̊̀̈͋̑̀̐̀͗̂̈͝ ̸̛̛͊͆̀̿͛̒͑͒̋̓̓̓̄̐̔͌́͛͂͗̑͋̇̂̚̚̕̚͝͝ ̶̉̇͊͗̏͌̄̀̓̈́͛̽́͆̂̀̾̈́̎̋͐̈́̿̽̽́͗͠͝͝͝͝.


	2. The Lonely

**Ruins:**

I should start naming my entries with names, since it is hard to keep track of time here, being underground and all. Just got back from making a few rounds of meet and greets. Mom made me a snail pie in the morning, which was sort of similar to a snail pot pie, with extra sauce. I didn't see that scary flower again, luckily, but I did end up meeting a lot of other monsters. There were a lot of names to remember, but I'm pretty sure I am smart enough to learn them all. I'm one smart cookie! Maybe later I can go study a bit more with Mom. She has a lot of interesting books, and helping her feel like a teacher can be fun. Wish I could remember what school I went to. So I've been everywhere now, since coming down here, there are so many things to explore… well except downstairs. When I tried to, she said there wasn't anything important. Of course I trust her, but I wonder, is there more things to see? More monsters and places to see? I should try asking Mom later, maybe she will take me to new places I didn't know about!

~ i❤i ~

It's weird, I thought to myself before maybe it was just some deja-vu, but I don't think me tripping into fire is a sense of deja vu I want to recall. Trying to think about a superhero with time powers but all I can think of are the ones I grew up with, like Batman or Superman or stuff… But anyways if there was a superhero with time travel, I guess that would be me? Doctor Who! Thats who I'm thinking about. Oh, I haven't even touched my pie, maybe saving it for later would be better, seeing as how I don't feel too hungry after turning into a human barbecue myself. Maybe if I'm more careful, she won't be so mad. Why did I even ask to leave? I love it here don't I? Better go see her again..

~ i❤i ~

hey, did you know snails have spiky tongues? ha.. its nice to remember these things when… i hope she isnt mad… i tried calling her again and again, waiting in the corner. maybe Toriel was just kidding? shes a fan of jokes, so maybe this is one of hers. … when she comes back ill apologize... so ill wait

i dont want to leave… please… toriel.

mom

?✍?


	3. The Cold

**A/N: That moment you cant use comic sans on google docs...**

* * *

 **Snowy Place:**

Guess you missed me! Well, you can't really tell when I write this, since I can't tell time here, but~ lets just say after sucking it up and staying positive I decided to move foward, until a certain flower found me again and giving me the same stupid rant, "kill or be killed." and blah blah. I don't get how he could even get the idea of wanting to hurt someone, let alone end their life. It's _…_ super chilly here, but hey, pretty fun to relax here on my little snow pile I made just outside the Ruins, where I was a̶̮̿b̵̻͆a̸͕̅n̶̬͊ left for my new adventure! I love the snow though, and the cold doesn't bother me anyway. Standing. Frozen. In the life.. I really wish that song didn't come to my head. Why did that pop into my brain. Well snow is fun and all, and so is updating my journal, but I really should find a nice warm place to _chill_ before I freeze my butt off. Pun intended, fully intended.

~ i❄I ~

Idk why, but I can't stop laughing every time I think of those jokes. Maybe this is why I liked Tor.. mom because of her sense of humor. Well that and her cooking as well. I think I got a good skeleton joke for next time though. Hmmm… _Tibia_ honest, having trouble here… Really aches my _backbone_ to think of one. Anyways, I can see the bros from this side of the path. I technically haven't met the older, well taller since I don't know their age, brother, but he seems nice. They both do.

.

Wonder if I have siblings like that.

~ I❄i ~

So… dan it hard t write with on hand whil I pet this doge.. Uh oh I better stop he doesn't like it anymor

~ i❄I ~

Dang gotta be careful… ended up going back in time again… ow my head ḩ̵͕̤̭̑̏̈̒ư̴̰̬͚͔͑̓͝ŗ̵̻̳̳͆̂͆͊t̵̡̡̛͈̬̍̿̐s̴̤̙͖͒͐͂̈́ͅ. This time I'll be careful and stay still… wish me luck again..

~ I❄i ~

Phew, taking a break after all that. The puzzle wasn't hard, but I guess maybe it was more that Papyrus made me exausted. Mostly trying to hold on my laughter after his little _electrifying_ stunt he did. That gave me a real _shock_ seeing him suddenly get electrocuted like that. I'm a speeding joke train and can't be slowed down anytime soon. Except maybe by the cold. I asked Sans if he wanted to share some nice cream and he seemed to be fine freeing up his busy schedule to hang out for a bit. Hold on let me let him write something.

 **Put on the spot here, but I guess I can't really think of much to write** _ **tibia**_ **honest. But guess to tickle your** _ **funny bone,**_ **I can think of a joke or two since I don't have much of a stomach for nice cream. It goes right through me.**

Well, normally you don't read aloud what you write, but I guess. Who am I kidding, that was hilarious. I just finished my nice cream and reading this made it hard to breathe. Sans went to go somewhere after trying to sell me fried snow… for 5000G o-o. I barely have that much from the ruins and random ones I found. Maybe I can find a job where the skelebros live. I could be all grown-up! Have a job and do all kinds of stuff. Explore the vast unknown, with nothing but just a stick and a donut at hand. Yeah all grown-up just like…..

̵̢̪͚͓̙͚̮̤̯̝̤̙͖̲̺͍͎̩̲̳̦̞͉͜͜ͅ ̶̻̼͖̬̼͇̘̹̙̠̖͔̪̬̼͓̤̠̪͈̜̠̪̰̜h̶̨̧̨̡̦̥̜̟͍͍͙̗͍̦̫̺͚̝͖͈͕͓̰͚͇͜͜ͅe̸̡͕͓̣͉̪̼̠͇̰͎̳̪̼̜̳̼͕̖̩̰̝ḷ̴̡̧̢̺̩͎̣̼̜͕͍͍̟̱̭̲̦̰̥̩͔̩̼̖͈̩̱͉͙͎ļ̷̧̹͔͉̼̲̲̰͕͇̙̱̗̖̩̭̺̘̜̮̪͓̙͜͜ͅo̶͍̳̹̟̲̭̘͇̥͖͚̹͚̦͕̦̦͉͉͓͖̼͜ͅ?̷̨̧̧̖͕̬̪̥̗͈̲̦͈͎͖̱̯̺̭̗̣͇̱̤̤͕̳͚̻̯ ̶̢̧̨̡̠̤̬̭̼͙̱͍̙͓̱͈̝̘̜̱̭̯̰̣̫̺͓ ̷̤̹̼͔͓̲̰̭͎̮̦͖͚͈̝̩̟̣̣̬̙͜ͅͅ


End file.
